Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method for monitoring a subsystem installed in a motor vehicle.
Subsystems installed in motor vehicles, for example coolant systems, lubricant systems, occupant restraint systems, or other safety systems and the like are typically subject to monitoring for proper functioning, i.e., system error. A system error is usually displayed to the driver of the motor vehicle, who is prompted to correct the error.
Thus, a method is described in German patent document DE 195 48 684 A1, for example, in which exhaust gas-relevant malfunctions of a motor vehicle, which has an internal combustion engine, are detected using on-board sensor means, documented, evaluated in a circuit unit, and optionally indicated by a malfunction light.
For regulatory or liability reasons it may be necessary to ensure correction of some system errors. This may also be the case when, although the system error correction apparently, or in fact, has taken place, impermissible intervention in the monitored subsystem has occurred which, for example, temporarily deactivates the display of the system error, in particular without the cause of the system error being eliminated in the intended manner. Such intervention is regarded as unacceptable misuse.
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention provide a method for monitoring a subsystem installed in a motor vehicle that allows improper system tampering to be detected as reliably as possible.
In the method according to the invention, a diagnostic unit checks the subsystem to be monitored for system errors, at least during driving cycles of the motor vehicle. The check is characteristically carried out for the occurrence as well as for the correction of a system error. The diagnostic unit carries out a misuse assessment based on a frequency of detection of the occurrence and/or the correction of the system error in order to determine whether the detected occurrence and/or the detected correction of the system error is/are based on misuse. If occurrence of a system error is detected, a restricted operating mode is activated or an activated restricted operating mode is continued in which drivability of the vehicle is restricted after a predefinable number of driving cycles has elapsed or after a predefinable travel distance has passed without the correction of the system error being detected.
The invention is based on the finding that in the event of detection of the occurrence or the correction of a system error, in the individual case it is usually not possible to reliably detect misuse. In contrast, in the event of multiple occurrences or corrections of a system error within a certain time period, travel distance, or a plurality of preferably successive driving cycles, misuse may be detected or also ruled out with a high degree of reliability by assessing the frequency of these events. For evaluating the presence of misuse, statistical methods may also advantageously be used which assess the frequency of the detected events regarding the occurrence and/or correction of the system error. The frequency may be used as the basis for the misuse assessment within the meaning of an absolute frequency, i.e., as the number of events regarding the occurrence and/or correction of the system error within a certain time period, travel distance, or a number of preferably successive driving cycles. However, a relative frequency may also be used, in which the detected number of events regarding the occurrence and/or correction of the system error is considered with regard to another number of driving cycles, in particular an overall number of driving cycles, or to a number of driving cycles without error detection. Misuse is considered to be present when the occurrence or the correction of a system error is attributable to an intervention in the subsystem impermissibly carried out by the vehicle user, in particular performed intentionally. An example of such is intentionally switching off a monitoring function or a system component without a technically meaningful reason.
According to the invention, the provided diagnostic unit checks the subsystem at least during driving cycles of the motor vehicle. A driving cycle is considered to be an uninterrupted time period between starting the engine and subsequently switching off the engine, the time period including a driving operation of the vehicle. The state of operational readiness for the vehicle or the engine or the subsystem (ignition on) is preferably also included.
For detecting the occurrence or the correction of a system error, the diagnostic unit may detect and process signals from sensors and/or operating state variables of the motor vehicle or the engine. When the occurrence of a system error is detected, a restricted operating mode is activated, or for the case that the restricted operating mode has already been activated, is continued. The restricted operating mode provides that the drivability of the vehicle is restricted after a predefinable number of driving cycles has elapsed or after a predefinable travel distance has passed without the correction of the system error being detected. This is preferably indicated to the operator of the vehicle. The restriction of the driving operation may include, for example, a limitation of the engine power or of the travel speed, or prevention of the engine from being restarted after it is switched off. If the system error is not corrected in a timely manner in the activated restricted operating mode, it is provided that the restriction of the driving operation automatically becomes active.
The monitored subsystem of the motor vehicle may be, for example, a coolant system, a lubricant system, an occupant restraint system, or some other safety system. Subsystems may also be monitored that themselves carry out functional tests, for example regarding overloading of the vehicle, vehicle door locking, and the like.
In one embodiment of the invention, the monitored subsystem is an exhaust aftertreatment system associated with an internal combustion engine of the motor vehicle. The exhaust aftertreatment system may include catalytic converters for exhaust gas control, particle filters, and components for proper operation thereof, such as exhaust gas sensors, valves, etc.
In one preferred embodiment of the invention, the monitored subsystem is a selective catalytic reduction (SCR) exhaust aftertreatment system for reducing nitrogen oxides contained in the exhaust gas of the internal combustion engine, and the diagnostic unit checks the SCR exhaust aftertreatment system for consumption-relevant system errors, which in comparison to an error-free SCR exhaust aftertreatment system result in a significantly decreased consumption of an SCR reducing agent provided for nitrogen oxides reduction.
The SCR exhaust aftertreatment system typically includes a so-called SCR catalytic converter that can catalyze a reduction of nitrogen oxides, with excess oxygen, by means of the reducing agent. The reducing agent is stored in a storage container onboard the motor vehicle and is supplied by means of a metering system to the exhaust gas upstream from the SCR catalytic converter for nitrogen oxides reduction. Aqueous urea solution is typically used as reducing agent. However, other reducing agents which in particular contain ammonia, such as solid urea, carbamate, amines, ammonia-containing complexed compounds or the like, may also be used. The metering system, storage container, catalytic converter, and other components used for the proper operation of the SCR exhaust aftertreatment system are included as part of the SCR exhaust aftertreatment system. The diagnostic unit monitors or checks the functioning of the components of the SCR exhaust aftertreatment system, at least in part.
The consumption of the reducing agent is associated with operating costs. It is therefore provided that the diagnostic unit detects misuse that serves to avoid or reduce these operating costs. If the consumption of the reducing agent is significantly less than a quantity that is customary for a particular operating state, the intended or prescribed nitrogen oxides reduction is also impaired or prevented. For this reason, recognized errors in the SCR exhaust aftertreatment system are detected and preferably displayed. A significant decrease in consumption is understood to be a decrease by at least 20%, preferably by at least 30% or more, compared to the quantity provided for error-free operation of the SCR exhaust aftertreatment system. In particular, a significant decrease is understood to mean a consumption of the SCR reducing agent that is at least practically zero. To initiate error correction with a certain degree of reliability, a restricted operating mode is preferably activated or continued at the same time that the error is detected. Misuse which would result in impermissibly delaying or avoiding the error correction may thus be excluded. At the same time, it is necessary to rule out or detect misuse that prevents initiation of the restriction in drivability without the significant decrease in reducing agent consumption, which is the cause, being permanently eliminated.
For this purpose, in one particularly advantageous further embodiment of the invention a memory is provided for the diagnostic unit which has memory locations for at least status information determined in the driving cycles, the status information concerning at least the occurrence and/or the correction of a consumption-relevant system error and/or the active switching of the restricted operating mode, and status information for a plurality of successive driving cycles being stored in the memory and used, at least in part, for the misuse assessment. Due to the plurality of memory locations for status information provided according to the invention, the frequency of a system error recognition or correction may be detected and evaluated in a particularly reliable manner, so that misuse may be recognized in a particularly reliable manner. A statistical analysis of status information stored over a plurality of driving cycles is also advantageously made possible.
In another embodiment of the invention, in the activated restricted operating mode a number of remaining engine starting operations allowed for normal vehicle operation or a value of a remaining travel distance may be decremented, beginning with a predefinable starting value. Engine starting operations that are allowed for normal vehicle operation are preferably understood to mean engine starts that meet predefined boundary conditions which, for example, contain a subsequent minimum travel distance or minimum engine operating time. A premature restriction of the driving operation without the vehicle user actually being at fault may thus be avoided. The activation and the course of the restricted operating mode are preferably displayed to the driver of the vehicle. The driver is thus informed on the one hand of the presence of the detected system error, and on the other hand, of the consequences of failure to correct the system error.
When the number of engine starting operations or the remaining travel distance has been decremented to zero, under normal circumstances it is no longer possible for the vehicle user to restart the engine or begin a new trip. However, service personnel authorized for this purpose are preferably provided with an option to access the diagnostic unit and allow one or more engine starts, or travel for an in particular predefinable further travel distance. A flexible response may thus be made to emergency situations. If the system error is corrected in a timely manner before the allowed remaining starting operations or the remaining travel distance have/has been decremented to zero, the diagnostic unit generally automatically deactivates the restricted operating mode and resets the starting value to its predefinable beginning value.
In another embodiment of the invention during normal operation, when correction of a system error is detected, a deactivation of the activated restricted operating mode is allowed only when the misuse assessment shows that no misuse is present. Alternatively or additionally, a detected error correction is considered invalid if the misuse assessment shows that misuse is present. This ensures that the system monitoring cannot be inactivated by in particular repeated or continued misuse. The normal operation is a customary vehicle operation intended for the user of the vehicle. This preferably does not include an intervention in the diagnostic unit or exchange or replacement of system components performed by authorized service personnel or in some other manner which are used to restore normal drivability which is prevented by technical malfunctions.
In particular to allow safety margins and to rule out misinterpretations or external influences on a decision regarding the restriction of drivability to the greatest extent possible, in another embodiment of the invention it is provided that a check for consumption-relevant system errors which is relevant for activating or continuing and/or deactivating the restricted operating mode requires the presence of a driving cycle which is assessed as valid, using predefinable values for at least a minimum travel duration and/or a minimum travel distance and/or a minimum vehicle speed and/or an engine standstill duration in a driving cycle and/or between two driving cycles. Additional conditions that must be present for the existence of a driving cycle to be assessed as valid may also be defined and queried. Provided that a driving cycle is not assessed as valid, according to this embodiment of the invention in particular there is no decrementing of the number of remaining starting operations or the remaining travel distance.
For assessing the frequency for detecting the occurrence and/or the correction of the system error with regard to misuse, in another embodiment of the invention status information stored in the memory of the diagnostic unit concerning the presence of a valid driving cycle and/or concerning active switching of the restricted operating mode of a plurality of preceding driving cycles is used for the misuse assessment. The decision or assessment regarding misuse may thus be statistically corroborated.
In another embodiment of the invention, for the misuse assessment a characteristic number is provided which is redetermined at least for each valid driving cycle, and misuse is considered to be present when the characteristic number reaches or exceeds a predefinable limit value. A further improvement in reliability of the misuse assessment is thus made possible. It has proven to be particularly advantageous when, in another embodiment of the invention, the characteristic number is correlated with the number of detected events regarding the occurrence and the correction of system errors. In particular, this allows reliable detection of repeated tampering via unauthorized interventions in the monitored subsystem.
In this regard, a further improvement in reliability is made possible when, in another embodiment of the invention, the characteristic number that is determined in at least each valid driving cycle is stored in a memory location of the memory of the diagnostic unit associated with the particular driving cycle, and the value of the characteristic number for the preceding driving cycle is used for determining the characteristic number associated with a particular driving cycle. It is advantageous to update the characteristic number during successive, in particular valid, driving cycles in order to be able to reliably distinguish intentional system interventions from random or properly occurring status changes.
Further advantages, features, and particulars of the invention result from the following description of preferred exemplary embodiments. The features and feature combinations mentioned above in the description, as well as the features and feature combinations mentioned below, are usable not only in the particular stated combination, but also in other combinations or alone without departing from the scope of the invention.